


Continue in 9, 8, 7...

by mariasaurio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Flashing gifs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasaurio/pseuds/mariasaurio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meenah Peixes is an arrogant little shit and it backfires spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continue in 9, 8, 7...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferrrox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrrox/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> "I love Meenah Peixes! She is mahi gurl."
> 
> Welp sorry I took this to mean "please let me see her painful death!". (Not actually sorry). I AM sorry that my finals cheated you out of a final gory panel and full shading, though.
> 
> Have a Happy New Year!
> 
>  
> 
> Damara's dialogue:
> 
> \-- "FUCK" (VERY LIBERALLY TRANSLATED OKAY)  
> \--"Fuck I am going to skewer you on that trident until it comes out of your mouth"  
> \--"Or maybe not with the trident"


End file.
